Existing methods of DNA diagnostics are based primarily on the amplification of specific fragments of DNA or RNA with the aid of a polymerase chain reaction (PCR) and modifications thereof. In recent times the so-called PCR in real time, when detection of the desired product is conducted directly during amplification with the aid of special DNA thermocyclers provided with an optical module, has been the most widely used method. One of the important advantages of such an approach is the absence of the necessity of carrying out the step of electrophoretic separation of the reaction products, which step presumes the opening of test tubes and manipulation of their content in air, as a result of which the working zone of the rooms may be contaminated with the PCR products—amplicons, generally presented by billions of copies. This may result in the obtainment during subsequent analyses of false-positive results, which may occur since the new reaction mixtures may be initially contaminated in an aerosol manner with amplicons formed during preceding positive reactions and circulating in the air medium. In addition to this, the possibility of a procedure without electrophoretic analysis significantly reduces the time necessary for the whole procedure. Another important advantage is the possibility to obtain, with the aid of real-time PCR, an exact quantitative determination of the number of copies of one or another target, for example, the content of genetically modified ingredients or any other admixtures in raw material or food products.